


the silhouette of your kiss

by hellodeer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Aomine go to Enoshima see the fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the silhouette of your kiss

“Aominecchi,” Kise whines, dramatic, prolonging the ‘i’ as he pokes Aomine in the temple.

“Oi!” Aomine yells, batting away Kise’s hand. “What?”

“I need to pee,” Kise says, mouth open in an innocent smile.

(Kise is anything but innocent.)

Aomine growls, sighs, complains, but ends up stopping in front of the McDonald’s they have driven past five times.

“Be quick,” Aomine says before Kise leaves the car. Kise just laughs, finding hilarious a joke only he knows, kisses Aomine in the nose and goes.

He comes back five minutes later wearing a smug smile. Aomine frowns.

“Aominecchi,” he announces, after sitting and buckling up his seatbelt. “take the next right, then the second left, then just follow the signs until we get to the road.”

“You asked for directions, didn’t you,” Aomine mumbles. He doesn't bother to ask a question he already knows the answer to.

“Someone had to ask, Aominecchi.”

Aomine sighs. He doesn’t say thank you, because that would be the same as admitting he had been lost. But he squeezes Kise’s hand, does as told, and it is enough for them.

It’s a one hour trip to Enoshima and they make it in silence. The only sounds come from the radio playing old, forgotten love songs and from the road, the engine of the car. Kise leans his arm against the window and his face on his arm, feels the wind sting his eyes and mess his hair. Sometimes he casts his eyes towards Aomine, so serious and sad behind the wheel, and feels his heart burn.

When they arrive they spend twenty minutes looking for park space, and only manage to find one far from the pier, the areas around it full. They don't complain as they make their way back on foot to the beach, and Aomine fists his hands deep in his pockets to keep from holding Kise’s hand in public.

The sun is setting when they get to the pier, painting the sky orange and pink, but Kise only has eyes for Aomine and Aomine only has eyes for the ocean. Aomine frowns, and after a few moments, Kise notices he is shaking.

“Hey,” Kise says, a hand on Aomine’s shoulder. Aomine holds it like he is a drowning man and Kise’s hand the only thing keeping him from going under. “What is it?”

“Tsk,” Aomine goes, and doesn’t try to hide his tears. “Tomorrow you’ll be on the other side of this ocean.”

Kise smiles, laughs, cries too. Hugs Aomine and doesn’t say _We’ll be okay, Aominecchi_ or _Daiki, Daiki_. He just guides Aomine’s head to his shoulder, puts his arms around Aomine. Feels Aomine grab the back of his shirt, for the first time not caring about the looks might attract.

They are still holding each other when the fireworks start.

*

The plan was to spend the last day before Kise goes to California together, go to Enoshima see the Firework Festival. In the end they don’t see anything, going back to the car after the fourth spark breaks in the sky.

The park where the car is is dark and empty and that’s good, it gives them the cover needed to pull off their clothes in the backseat.

Aomine goes slow, kissing every inch of Kise’s body like it’s new, like he doesn’t already know it all by heart; the skin below his left eye, the curve of his neck, the back of his knee, his hip, his heel. Kise trembles and sighs, moans, whispers “Aominecchi,” and Aomine goes, kisses Kise like he wants to shallow him whole.

When they touch each other, it’s the first time in weeks that they don’t think about the future. For a second they forget that Kise is going to study and play at UCLA and Aomine will stay in Japan, will make champions out of a fallen team. When they touch each other, all that matters is the present, here, Aomine’s fingers splayed across Kise’s ribcage and Kise’s hands in Aomine’s hair, their mouths opens and eyes feverishly bright, and when they come, Aomine’s left hand holding them both, the world seems to stop for a moment or two.

Aomine, panting, still a bit out of it, grabs a random cloth from the floor and cleans his hand. Kise makes a face, but doesn’t say anything about Aomine getting his shirt dirty with come. Instead, he pulls Aomine into a kiss, deep and lazy and everlasting.

Kise smiles when they break apart. Aomine can’t smile back, but he pillows his head on Kise’s shoulder, rubs circles on Kise’s hip, closes his eyes when Kise runs his fingers through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> title from sondre lerche's human hands


End file.
